Monster (Eric Northman)
by ArielAsylum
Summary: Emmaline Reynolds is Lafayette's adopted little sister that has just moved back to Bon Temps. On the surface, she looks like a normal twenty-one year old girl, but on the inside she is something special. What happens when the infamous Eric Northman takes notice of these special qualities?
1. Chapter One: Back to Bon Temps

CHAPTER ONE

***Lafayette's POV***

"Hey, Sook! I got something to tell you! Tara, you too!"

Tara sighed as she walked towards the back counter.

"This shit better be important!"

I rolled my eyes at Tara's never ending attitude. That bitch had no chill.

"Sook, my little sister is coming into town today and I think you two should meet."

"Emmaline? Little Emmaline? Damn, I haven't seen her in years!"Tara said.

"I had no idea you had a sister! This is so exciting!" Sookie said, jumping up and down like the little ball of sunshine that she was.

"Yeah, she's adopted. She's been moving from relative to relative until now. I can finally watch out for her, even though she thinks that she can take care of herself."

Tara laughed. Stupid bitch

"Really, Lafayette?! The girl is almost twenty-one years old!"

"Watch your mouth, bitch! She's still my little sister and she deserves the best!"

"Aw! Isn't that just the sweetest thing!"

Tara walking back to the bar, leaving me and Sookie alone.

"Sook, can you do me the biggest favor?"

"Anything, Lafayette."

I took a deep breath.

"I need you to watch out for my little sister. She's... special."

Sookie raised an eyebrow.

"Special, what does that mean?"

Before I could speak, Sam was throwing a bitch fit.

"Lafayette, Sookie! Get back to work, Arlene is drowning out there and Terry is on the verge of a breakdown!"

Sookie nodded at me before we both got back to work.

* * *

***Sookie's POV***

I went back to work with Bill on my mind. I missed his touch, his kisses, and the way he said, "Sookie..."

I couldn't wait to see him that night, but I was more curious about Lafayette's sister. The new information was more than surprising. I was caught off guard because neither him or Tara had mentioned her before. And she was special? That only left an unopened box of questions.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the door opening. I looked over to see a young girl with long brown hair, walking into Merlotte's. She looked a tad bit confused.

'I wonder if Lafayette will be surprised to see that I'm a bit early. I haven't seen him and Tara in so long. I can't wait.'

I smiled when I heard her thoughts. She was Lafayette's adopted sister! I took the moment to look over her appearance. She had a light complexion and her eyes were a reddish brown, giving me reason to believe that she was something other than African American. She was wearing a powder blue tank top, black shorts, and sneakers.I didn't blame her in this heat. Wearing the outfit, she still looked innocent and sweet, because the shorts weren't distasteful. That didn't stop the men in bar from looking at her, including my horn dog of a brother. I was so thankful that she couldn't hear the disgusting thoughts that were coming from them, but then I noticed her looking down at the floor and wrapping her arms around her as if she could hear them. I started to panic a bit when I realized that I could no longer hear her thoughts. She didn't look like any vampire that I had ever seen.

Still, vampire or no vampire,I finally decided that I should go and save her from her misery.

"Hi, My name is Sookie Stackhouse and you must be-"

"Emmaline Reynolds, but please call me Emmie."

I shook her hand and took a moment to hear her thoughts.

'Wow, she's so gorgeous and nice. My first friend here, maybe?'

I sighed in relief when I heard her thoughts.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet Lafayette's sister! Come on towards the bar, I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Lafayette, Emmie is here!"

In a flash, Lafayette and Tara were attacking Emmie with hugs and kisses. I smiled when I saw the both of them being so affectionate, it wasn't a common thing.

"I missed you so much! No more going away, okay?"

Emmie nodded, almost in tears.

"No more going away."

Arlene and Sam were staring at us, waiting to meet the new girl.

"Sam Merlotte."

"Emmaline Reynolds, please call me Emmie. Nice place you got here."

Sam blushed. Was he interested in Emmie?

"Thank you. Nice to meet a nice relative of Lafayette and Tara."

"Go fuck yourself, Sam."

Sam chuckled while Emmie was staring at him intensely. Almost as if she was trying to figure him out or get inside his head... but... she couldn't be a telepath.

"Well, if you need anything, like a job or something, just let me know." Sam said before returning to the back room.

"Oh, sweetie! Please say you need a job, Sookie and I are drowning here!" Arlene said, running up to Emmie and holding out her hand.

"Emmie Reynolds."

"Arlene Fowler. Aren't you just as cute as a button!"

Emmie blushed.

"Thank you, Arlene, but I'm nothing special compared to you."

"And sweet too! Lafayette, your sister is a doll!" Arlene said before walking to another table.

"I have to get back to work, Sweet Pea, but I'll be able to take you home in a couple of hours. If you want anything, it's on the house." Lafayette said, kissing Emmie on the forehead.

I watched her as she took a seat at the bar, it wasn't long before I was striking up another conversation.

"Wow, Emmie, I've never seen Lafayette so affectionate and loving with anyone."

"Emmie's his pride and joy. He's never loved anyone more in his life."

Emmie beamed as I gave her a closer look as I tried to hear her thoughts, but I couldn't. Once again, I was in a confused state. I snapped out of my thoughts when I had to go wait another table, but I could already hear my brother's sick thoughts as he walked towards Emmie with Hoyt.

"Hello there, I don't believe that we've had the pleasure of meeting."

"I don't believe we have. Emmie Reynolds."

"Jason Stackhouse. This is my best friend Hoyt Fortenberry. I'm sure you'll meet my other friend, Réne, later."

"Ah, I've heard of you. My brother warned me about you."

I giggled when I saw the look on Jason's face.

"Your b-brother?"

"Yeah, Lafayette. Don't worry, I don't always listen to him." Emmie said, giggling.

This girl had already attracted the attention of all the men in town! The crazy part was that she didn't even realize it. Even Hoyt was blushing!

"That's enough harassing Emmie, Jason." I said, walking towards him and Hoyt.

'Wow, that's a nice girl. Maybe one that I can take home to Mama.' I heard Hoyt think.

I smiled even though I knew that there was no possible way that he could take Emmie home to his mother.

'Damn, Sookie's always cock blocking! Maybe I really wanted to get to know this girl!'

"You wouldn't get to know a paper bag if it was female, Jason Stackhouse. Now go!"

My brother sighed.

"I'll see you around," Hoyt said to her.

"Sorry about that. "

"Aw, Sookie, your brother is sweet. "

"As far as you can see. "

She giggled and I went back to trying to hear her thoughts, but failed once again.

'I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of my thoughts,' I heard her think.

I was stunned. 'How'd she know?'

'I can feel it. It's not an attractive quality, Sookie, always getting inside of people's heads,' she thought back.

Emmie was giggling at my reaction, but before I could say anything Bill speed up to me.

"Bill, I didn't hear you come in. This is Lafayette's sister, Emmie. Emmie, this is my boyfriend, Bill."

Emmie stood up, in shock.

"It's you..."


	2. Chapter Two: Descendants & Virgin Blood

Chapter Two

***Emmie's POV***

"I beg your pardon?"

"You just look really, really familiar... " I told Bill.

Upon coming back to Bon Temps, I started doing a genealogy search on my birth parents. I traced it all the way back to 1865 on my mother's side. There at the beginning of the family tree was a man named William Compton. I knew that it couldn't be possible, but I couldn't deny the exact resemblance to Bill and the man in the picture.

"Emmie, what's going on?" Sookie asked, staring at me and Bill.

It must have been a sight to see, a vampire and a telepath staring at each other in wonder.

"Can we talk about this later, Sookie? The room is starting to spin," I said as I sat down.

She just nodded and walked away to a booth with Bill.

Suddenly, a rush of pain hit me in my forehead. A million thoughts must have hit me at once. The only problem was, they weren't my own.

'Look at her, she's so pretty, should I talk to her? I don't know-'

'Damn, Andy Bellefleur always in here drinking. He should just quit the force-"

'That Stackhouse girl with those vampers again, I bet she's a fucking fangbanger-"

I got up and ran out of Merlotte's for some peace.

"Emmie!"

I looked around to see Sookie and Bill. I was struggling to catch my breath for a bit, but then slowly regained my composure.

"Explain now. How do you know Bill?"

"Sookie, relax. It's my first time meeting him."

"Then what were you talking about in there? And how did you know what I was thinking?"

I sighed, looking down at my feet. I wasn't totally sold with telling a complete stranger my entire identity, but Sookie and Bill gave off a certain vibe that made me feel like I could trust them.

"A telepath would know another telepath right?"

Sookie's eyes grew the size of saucers as a grin spread across her face.

"This is amazing! I've never met another telepath before! Oh my stars! Does Lafayette and Tara know?"

I nodded, unsure of what to say at the moment.

"Tara's never said anything..."

"Well, that's because Lafayette didn't want her to. My entire life, people have been trying to protect me from things that I don't want to be protected from. I've missed out on so much..."

"Sweetie, you're back in Bon Temps now. You're surrounded by people that love you. You're still young, live it up."

"Sookie, you're an angel."

She smirked."Now about Bill..."

"Fine. Before I came back to Bon Temps, I had been doing some genealogy on my birth parents. I traced it all the way back the 1800s to a man and his wife named William and Caroline Compton, on my mother's side."

I noticed as Bill started to tense a bit. I took the moment to pause and make sure that he was okay.

"Continue, please,"he said, noticing my hesitation.

"It's you isn't it?"

"Yes... in my mortal life, I was married to a woman named Caroline. Together we had two children, Thomas and Sarah."

I nodded. "And Sarah went on to have two daughters."

Sookie stared in awe. She looked as though she couldn't find the words to express what she had to say.

"Two? Bill said that she only had one."

"That you know of. I did some research and she had a daughter named Adelaide before her daughter Elizabeth. Adelaide was given away to another family that lived nearby. Sarah wasn't too happy when she found out that she was pregnant out of wedlock."

Bill looked up at me, confusion written on his immortal face.

"You're lying! Sarah would never!" He said, almost charging at me.

I took a small step back, but looked him right in the eyes to show that I wasn't afraid.

"Bill, stop! She's telling the truth!" Sookie shouted at him.

Bill relaxed at Sookie's words.

"My apologies."

"Don't worry about it, Bill. I would take the new information the same way."

"I've never met a direct descendant before."

I was almost breathless.

"I've never met an actual member of my birth family. Can I have your hand?"

Bill gave me a sideways look, but agreed. I placed his hand in mine and closed my eyes. Images of the Civil War and his wife and children flashed through my head. I saw Bill chasing his children around his home while his wife sat on the porch. I even saw when he was turned into a vampire. I gasped as I pulled back my hand.

"It is you."

Bill and Sookie looked at each other, but didn't ask questions about what I had just done. I guess that they had already discovered enough for one night.

"I guess that makes me your grandfather."

"Great-great-great-great-great-grandfather to be exact," I said, laughing a little bit.

The new feelings were overwhelming, but I was very grateful for them. I was one step closer to finding out who I got my gift from, and one step closer to discovering who I really was.

"Feel free to call me grandpa."

I shuddered a bit at the thought of calling Bill, a vampire that didn't look any older than a man that could be my father, grandpa.

"I'll stick with Bill," I said, laughing.

Sookie snapped back into reality as she remembered earlier events.

"Bill, why'd you come to Merlotte's tonight?"

"I wanted to tell you..." Bill's voice went to a low whisper."You've been summoned by Eric."

"Summoned? He can do that even when I'm here in Bon Temps?" Sookie whispered, as if I couldn't hear.

I was a little taken back by this request from this man named Eric. Surely, he couldn't just order Sookie around when she belonged to Bill.

"Yes, he wants to see you. You know as Sheriff, he can-"

"I know, Bill. I just don't like being used."

"He wants to see you tomorrow night."

Sookie nodded, obviously annoyed at the sudden request.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I can't just sit back and not say anything."

"The floor is yours," Bill replied.

"Who is this Eric and why does he want to use you?"

"Eric knows of my ability. I went to his bar, Fangtasia, with Bill to clear Jason's name. Now, we have some sort of deal where I use my ability to help him."

I was a bit confused, but I went along with it.

"Oh," I replied, a little taken back.

"Eric isn't someone you want to get involved with," Sookie said.

I shrugged, deciding to drop the subject. I started to get a little tired and I knew that I would have to leave as soon as possible if I wanted to make the walk home.

"I should get home before Lafayette has a fit. It was nice meeting you two tonight."

"It was a great pleasure to meet you,"Bill said.

"Oh, sweetie, are you sure you don't want a ride?"

"Oh, no thank you. I need a little walk to clear my head."

Sookie didn't fully believe me, but didn't ask questions as I started to walk away.

The air was humid, but had a slight breeze. I found the walk home slightly relaxing as I thought over the days events. For once in my life, I felt like I belonged, like I had a purpose. My absent-minded thoughts came to a pause when I heard something rustling in the bushes. I desperately tried to ignore it, but failed as I started to panic.

"My, my, my, what have we here? " a voice said behind me.

Turning around was a man with a bald, tattooed head with an African-American woman who looked like she was trying to relive the 70s. My eyes were drawn to their mouths, two sharp fangs shining in the moonlight. The vampires were soon joined by another man who had his hair slicked back.

"I don't want any trouble, " I said then mentally smacking myself.

Of course, these vampires wanted trouble and I was a fool to think anything less.

The woman let out a cackling laugh.

"Sweetheart, all your life you've been avoiding trouble."

"Oh, not a 'fangbanger' then?" The man with the slicked back hair questioned, with a Frecnh accent.

The woman laughed again.

"Hardly. This one is pure," She said circling me."Can't you smell her?"

The vampires sniffed the air and soon had wide grins on their faces.

"Virgin blood,"The bald one said out loud.

Before I knew it, the vampires were lunging towards me. That was the last thing I remembered before it all went dark.


	3. Chapter Three: Bloody Visits

CHAPTER THREE

***Bill's POV***

"Bill, I'm starting to get worried. What if Emmie didn't make it home alright? Tara and Lafayette would kill me if they knew that I didn't give her a ride home!"

I placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Sookie, I sensed it. Emmie is strong. She can take care of herself."

My blonde lover sighed and took a seat on my sofa.

"What did you see, Bill?"

I knew that she was referring to when Emmie held my hand outside of Merlotte's.

"I didn't see anything, but I felt something completely different."

Sookie raised an eyebrow at my vagueness.

"Like what?"

"It's hard to explain. I could feel her inside of my head, feeling all of my emotions, but when it came to the things that I didn't want her to see.. it was like she met a barrier."

Sookie stood up and started walking towards me.

"What is she, Bill?"

"I don't know, but she's not your average telepath."

"Do you think Eric might know?"

I shot her an appalled look.

"Seeing as though he's a thousand years old, he might, but I don't want him anywhere near Emmie!"

Sookie placed her hand on my face.

"Aw, Bill. You're already feeling protective of her. I know that she's the only connection to your family you have left, but what if finding out what she is could help her?"

I chuckled a bit before realizing what Sookie was proposing.

"Yes, I believe I am feeling protective of her, which is exactly why I don't want Eric anywhere near her. That's final."

Sookie pulled me into a close hug, but I soon pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"I can smell Emmie's blood…"

***Eric's POV***

"Release her!"

The other vampires moved away from her in a panic.

"Sheriff Northman! We didn't know that she was your human!"

"She's not. How could you be so stupid? Do you really believe that it is acceptable to attack a human with all of the murders that has been happening here? I don't believe that we need another reason to have the humans after us. Leave and you better not let me catch you attacking anyone again!" I yelled, fangs bared.

They quickly fled the scene. I had to be honest, I constantly complained about humans not being the smartest, but the vampires in my area were some of the dumbest. My fangs were still barred as I smelled the girl's blood. It was unlike anything that I had ever smelled. Sweet, yet spicy, mixed with the scent of virgin blood. Judging by her scent, she couldn't have been human. I started to walk away, seeing as though the human was not longer my problem, but then she started to stir. I then put away my fangs.

"Bill...Compton..."

I turned around to see what she was saying, wondering how she knew Bill. I knelt down next to her, seeing that she had been bitten in multiple places and if she did not receive help soon, she would die.

"Are you the Angel of Death?"

I laughed at her question.

"I am in no way an angel, but I am surrounded by death."

I watched the girl in boredom as she slowly tried to drawn in shaky breaths. I decided to quickly retrieve the information I wanted.

"How do you know Bill Compton?"

"Sookie's...boyfriend..."

Before I could get anymore information out of her, she blacked out once again.

"Fuck.." I cursed under my breath before I picked her up and flew off to Bill's house.

***Bill's POV***

I could smell Emmie's blood drawing nearer. Suddenly, there was a not so pleasant visitor bursting through my door.

"Bill. Miss Stackhouse."

It was Eric with Emmie draped over his shoulder.

"Oh my god!" Sookie screamed.

I watched in horror as he threw her body on the floor carelessly. In outrage, I sped right up to Eric.

"What did you do to her?"

Eric ignored me as he walked over to Emmie.

"This one's a beauty, isn't she?"

"Don't you touch her!"

Eric was finding amusement in my distress.

"Surely, she can't be yours too? Is one human not enough?"

He grabbed Emmie's hand, but when he did her eyes flew open, clearly she had seen something. Eric's hand drew back from hers.

"What is she?" He asked, slightly raising his voice.

"A telepath,"Sookie said, speaking up.

"You're lying to me. Even you can't do that."

Sookie's attempts to keep Emmie safe had backfired and she soon found herself moving behind me for protection.

"You better give her blood fast, Bill. She's fading."

I looked down uncomfortably, knowing the effects my blood would have on her.

"I can't...she's..my granddaughter."

Eric looked even more amused than he did before.

"Afraid of a little incest?" he chuckled.

Eric then bit his wrist and placed it against Emmie's lips before Sookie or I could protest. Emmie at first resisted, but then started to drink deep into Eric's thousand year old blood.

"I expect to see her with you at Fangtasia tomorrow," Eric said turning to leave.

He was nearly at the door before I grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't use this as an excuse to call upon her."

Eric nearly laughed at my attempts to keep the last of my connection to my daughter safe.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me 'calling upon her'.If I wanted her... I could have her," he whispered closely to me.

With that, he was out the door and into the night sky.


	4. Chapter Four: What Is She?

**Chapter Four**

_*****Emmie's POV*****_

"Bill must really wish that you weren't related to him. You are just exquisite," A voice said to me.

"_Who are you?" I called out into the darkness._

"_I'm sure you would love to know, but we have time for that later," a man with blonde shoulder length hair said, walking out of the darkness._

_I noticed his fangs as he walked towards me. Great, another vampire was just what I needed._

"_I believe that some sort of thanks should be in order. I did save your life."_

_I could hardly find words as the vampire's fangs grazed my neck. My body tensed, but I couldn't hide the arousal that felt slowly rising in me._

"_T-thank you," I choked out as his lips made their way down my neck._

"_Good girl.."_

_The vampire pulled back before sinking his fangs deep into me_.

* * *

I woke up with a start. I was sweating. I struggled to catch my breath while I reached up to touch my neck, a bit surprised when I found that there were no puncture wounds from the previous events.

"Careful, sweetie. You'll hurt yourself," Sookie's voice said.

"Sookie? Where am I?" Realizing I was on a couch in a home that I didn't recognize.

"You're at Bill's house. Bill, I think it's time," she answered then turning to Bill.

Bill walked over to me, looking a bit cautious. He placed a cold hand on my cheek and tilted my face upwards so that we had eye contact.

"Emmie, do you remember what happened tonight?" He asked, giving me a strange look.

"I'm not entirely sure. Bill, why are you looking at me like that?"

He looked shocked for a moment, but continued on.

"Can you feel my influence?"

I stifled a laugh and shook my head no.

"Damn.." Bill hissed under his breath as he pulled away from me.

"I should have known that she couldn't be glamoured," Sookie stated to herself.

"Oh, sorry about that. Maybe I should have said something?"

"A vampire has tried to glamour you?" Bill asked.

I shook my head.

"You're the first to try, but Tanta always said that I couldn't be. She was a close family friend that I was staying with before I came here. She knew about me being a telepath and helped me control it. Sadly, she passed away a few months ago."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Sookie said, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, I know that she would have wanted me to come back to Bon Temps. I plan to make her proud."

Sookie and Bill looked at each other and smiled as I slowly started to remember the night's events.

"The vampires...they...bit me...and..."

"Eric gave you his blood,"Bill said.

He didn't look pleased at this fact. I assumed that Eric was the same vampire they were telling me about before.

"You'll have to send my thanks to him. I'm sure that I wouldn't still be alive if he didn't."

"Actually... I think you'll be able to do that yourself,"Sookie said.

I gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

Bill stepped over to where Sookie and I were on the couch.

"When Eric was here, he's decided to summon you to Fangtasia. When you touched his hand, he saw something," Bill said then placing his hand on my cheek again. "I have to ask you for your own good, what are you?"

I slowly shook my head.

"I don't know. Tanta was going to tell me, but..." I trailed off as I felt tears starting to form.

"Bill, that's enough for one night. I already called Lafayette to tell him that you're with me. He says that he's going to be out handling some business so you're welcome to stay with me for the night, he's already drop some of your things off at my place."

"Sookie, I couldn't impose. I'm old enough to stay home by myself. Lafayette overlooks that sometimes but-"

She cut me off, "Really, it's no trouble at all. Besides, Gran would love to meet you."

I knew that I wasn't going to get anywhere with Sookie, she was as stubborn as a mule.

"Okay then," I said as Bill helped me stand.

Once I was up and on my feet, Sookie and I said our goodbyes to Bill then made our way to her bright, yellow Honda Civic. Everything about the car ride was silent, except for Sookie's thoughts.

"_What is this girl? Is she lying about it? It's not good that she was summoned by Eric, he's not exactly the most trustworthy. And what the hell does he want with me, I went there one time for Jason-"_

"Sookie, if I knew what I was, I wouldn't hesitate to tell you. I feel like I can trust you, but I honestly don't know. Also, don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"_Shoot, I forgot she could do that," _Sookie thought as I chuckled.

"But you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. Eric isn't exactly someone that you want to get to know."

I sighed. "We'll see," I said when we pulled up in front of Sookie's house.

Her house was absolutely adorable. You can tell a lot about a person by the type of house they live in and Sookie's house fit her perfectly. When she opened the door, we were greeted by an elderly woman with long graying hair.

"You must be Tara's cousin, Emmaline. Sookie called me and told me that you were coming," she said with a smile, reaching out to shake my hand.

"Please call me Emmie, Mrs. Stackhouse. You have a lovely home."

"Oh, sweetie, please call me Adele."

I smiled sweetly at her. She was kind, just like Sookie. I owe a great deal of thanks to her. If it weren't for her, Tara probably wouldn't be alive or at least somewhat sane. Well, as sane as Tara could possibly get.

"Well, the guest room is right this way," she said, leading me up the stairs.

I picked up the dufflebag that Lafayette had dropped off for me and followed her.

"My room is right down the hall so just let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you so much, Sookie. I'll be out of your hair in the morning, I have to go see Sam about a job."

"I can take you there, besides Gran won't let you leave without having a hot breakfast first."

I placed my bag on the bed before giving Sookie a hug.

"You and Bill, you're a good match."

She smiled sweetly at me and looked down at her feet.

"We just started going out, it's nothing too serious yet."

I smirked at her deviously.

"Keep it up and you'll be my grandma."

Her eyes widened at my comment.

"Emmie!"

"I'm just kidding...maybe."

We shared a few laughs before we said goodnight. Bon Temps was quickly becoming my home again. My circle of friends and family was small, but there was so much love in already.

I quickly showered and changed into a tank top and pajama shorts. Soon after, I got into bed, but it wasn't long after until I heard a tapping on the window. At first I ignored it, but the noise continued until I finally got up to check the window. To my surprise, there was nothing there. I shrugged it off as just being the wind and went off to bed. My dreams were soon filled with rough touches and pleasure from the blonde vampire.

* * *

**I hoped that everyone enjoyed this chapter! This story is quickly becoming my favorite to write. I'll be taking a slight break from this story to work on my others that I have posted on here and on Wattpad, but I'll be back pretty soon.**

**Special**** thanks goes out to my best friend Sharlie and ozlady80 for all of their help in editing and giving me ideas for the story :)**


	5. Chapter Five: Welcome to Fangtasia

Chapter Five

I woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. Once again, I had another dream about that blonde vampire. This time it consisted of him throwing me against a wall and kissing me passionately. I blushed thinking about it. It was not a big secret that I had no experience in that department. Tanta had strictly forbidden me to come in contact with any men because she said it would interfere with my training. Sure I had been on dates, but that was when I had no control over hearing the thoughts of my date. Thoughts about 'hitting it and quitting it' usually filled their heads and once that news hit Tanta, it was time for me to become Cinderella; locked in the house and focused on work.

I sat up in the bed and proceeded to get ready for the day. After cleaning up and getting dressed in a cool, white top and jean shorts, I made my way downstairs with my dufflebag.

"Good morning, Sookie," I said to her as she walked out of her room.

She smiled at me but then looked at my outfit.

_"Oh fudge, I hope she doesn't dress like that tonight at Fangtasia. She'll be vampire bait for sure."_

"Sookie, it'll be fine. I can take care of myself. What's the worst that can happen? Eric just wants to talk to me, right?"

Sookie said nothing as we followed the delicious smell that was coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mrs. Stackhouse," I said taking a seat when Sookie handed me a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, sweetheart. I told you, please, call me Adele," she said sweetly smiling.

Tanta had always taught me to respect my elders and I was slightly uncomfortable with calling her Adele. I looked over at Sookie, who was staring at something in a newspaper, and then locked eyes with her grandmother.

"I couldn't, it wouldn't be right," I said, looking into her eyes.

She nodded, giving me a blank stare and not saying anything else before placing a plate of eggs, biscuits, and sausage in front of me and Sookie.

"Thank you so much for all your hospitality."

"It's nothing, I'm sure that you would do the same for us," Sookie said, taking a bite of her biscuit.

"So, Emmie... Sookie tells me that you're different, like her," Mrs. Stackhouse said, trying to figure out how to say her sentence.

I chuckled and nodded.

"Would you like to see?"

She nodded back at me and I looked at her intensely.

_"I'm so happy that Sookie finally met someone like her, maybe she'll come out of her shell more."_

"I'm happy that I met someone like her too. I don't feel alone anymore."

Mrs. Stackhouse looked at me with her eyes glowing in happiness. She was like a child discovering Christmas for the first time.

"Gran, I'll be out for a while tonight after work, so you don't have to wait up."

"Oh, will you be out with Bill?"

" Yes, with Emmie too. Bill offered to show her around, but the only time he can do it is at night," Sookie said, leaving out all of the major details in the story.

Mrs. Stackhouse thought for a minute, but accepted it.

"Have fun, dear."

Soon the door swung open and Jason came in.

"Hey, Sook. Gran!" He shouted, pulling Mrs. Stackhouse into a big hug. "How's my girl?"

"I'm just fine, Jason. Here's your breakfast and say hello to our guest."

Jason turned to me and sat his plate on the table.

"Emmie, we meet again," he said, trying to sound flirtatious.

"Hello, Jason," I said, plainly.

Jason seemed like a sweet guy, but at first glance you could tell that he wasn't all there. Slightly a dimwit and a total horn dog is not what I wanted. He sat down, staring at me intensely. Feeling awkward and uncomfortable, I concentrated on what was left of my food.

"Well, we should be going now. Thanks for breakfast, Gran. Jason, stay out of trouble today, please,"Sookie said placing our plates in the sink.

I said my goodbyes to Jason and Mrs. Stackhouse before grabbing my dufflebag and following Sookie to her car. Unlike the other night, the car ride wasn't silent. Sookie and I proceeded to talk about our favorite books and movies and other things.

"Where are you from? I noticed that your accent isn't from around here."

"Well, I lived in Bon Temps for the first ten years of my life then I went to live with Tanta in New Orleans. I guess I picked up a different way of speaking there,' I said, running a hand through my naturally curly hair at the mention of Tanta.

Sookie nodded as we pulled up to Merlotte's. When I walked in, all eyes were on me once again.

"Good morning, Sam," I said to him.

I caught him looking at my legs. I blushed slightly, not wanting to even hear his thoughts.

"Morning, you still up for that job offer?"

"That's why I'm here, Sam," I said smiling at him sweetly.

Sam seemed like the kind of guy that would give his last for his friends, even if he didn't have it. Just from his energy I could tell that he went deeper than just the guy that owned Merlotte's.

"Well step into my office."

I followed behind him, deciding to listen in on his thoughts a bit.

_"She's so sweet. I would be lying if I said that she wasn't very attractive, but I couldn't make a move on her after I slept with Tara-"_

Whoa, that was all I needed to hear but I couldn't deny that Sam was pretty cute. I would just have to wait and see what could happen. Sam came in and sat at his desk while I stood, waiting for him to ask me the questions.

"Full name?"

"Emmaline Denise Reynolds."

"Age?"

"21."

Sam never looked up from the paper as he continued to ask me questions, marking down whatever I said.

" Do you have any experience?"

"I used to wait tables in high school."

Sam looked up and smiled at me. He slowly got up and walked forwards.

"Sorry, but it's routine that I ask those questions. You're hired."

I gasped. "Thank you so much, Sam! I promise you won't regret it! When do I start?"

"I'm sure I won't and you can start on Friday. But I.. uh.. have a few more questions for you?"

"Sure, what would you like to know?"

I found it slightly odd that Sam was getting increasingly closer to me.

"What do you think I should know?"

At that moment, he was inches away from my face. I wanted to read his thoughts, but I was frozen. I couldn't react. I could feel it in bones that Sam wasn't the man that I should be doing these things with. I couldn't get a good read on him and that made me nervous.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

I stifled a laugh and shook my head.

"I don't think that would be possible. Lafayette wouldn't have it."

Sam chuckled and moved towards me as if he were going to kiss me. In a panic, I stumbled backwards and Sam's hands reached out to grab mine. Before I could stop myself, images of Sam running around the woods naked and then turning into a dog flashed through my head. I pulled back from him.

"W-what the hell was that? What are you?"

I stuttered quite a bit before I finally summoned enough courage to answer.

"I'm your new waitress," I said then storming out of his office.

I saw some sitting at the bar talking to Tara.

"Sookie, can you take me home?"

Sookie gave me a concerned look and nodded.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"I'll explain later. Tara, we'll go out just as girls tomorrow night," I said, rushing outside to Sookie's car.

Sookie didn't ask questions about what happened in Sam's office, she just figured that I would tell her later. The worst of my problems hadn't even begun. I still had to get around Lafayette if I wanted to make it to Fangtasia.

* * *

"You're going where?!"

I sighed, "I'm going out with Sookie and Bill tonight. They wanted to show me around, but Bill can only come out at night."

"You don't think I know that shit! Sook had the day off. Why didn't she take you herself?!"

I was starting to panic. Lafayette was one tough cookie and he wasn't breaking easily.

"She wanted him to come too..." I said lying, horribly.

"Hookah, if I find out that yo' ass was at that goddamn vampire bar-"

"I'm not going to a damn vampire bar!"

"Don't raise your voice at me! I'm only trying to protect yo' stubborn ass from getting killed!"

Lafayette was treating me like a child instead of an adult and I was getting sick of it. I knew that he was only trying to protect me, but his communication skills needed work. I saw that telling the truth was going to get me nowhere. After I got tired of his ranting and raving, I decided it was time to take some action. I walked up to him and looked fiercely into his eyes. He didn't even have time to move away when he realized what I was doing.

"Stop yelling at me. Sookie and I are going out for a girl's night out and you're not going to question it, am I right?"

In a complete daze, he nodded.

"You're right..." he mumbled.

I smirked.

"I'm glad that we understand each other," I said, breaking eye contact with him.

"Have fun tonight, Sis. Stay safe," Lafayette said and then walking out of the living room.

I giggled at what I had done and went to prepare for later on that night.

* * *

*****Eric's POV*****

That night at Fangtasia, I was bored. Night after night, I was forced to sit in front of weak, disgusting humans that were unworthy of my attentions. I was craving something new, something unique. That's when two delicious scents hit my nose. One smelled of everything innocent and sweet, almost like the sunshine and the other had the same sort of innocence, but it was hiding something more interesting like danger. In the sea of black, my eyes caught attention to the young woman from the night before. Compton's descendant, if I was correct. She was wearing a red dress that stopped mid-thigh. I couldn't help, but notice that she had amazing curves in all the right places. I wouldn't mind actually seeing what I was picturing in my mind. I whispered to Pam to let her know that I was summoning her. I watched in amusement as she gracefully walked up the steps to where I was sitting.

"Emmaline, is it?"

"Please, call me Emmie."

I shook my head.

"Too long. I'll go with Em."

She looked shocked, at my sudden choice to change her name as she sat down cautiously, but said nothing. I took that as an opportunity to further investigate her. She was nervous, but I could tell that she was slightly aroused.

"My blood must be doing you some good," I said, chuckling.

I watched as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"Y-yes, actually... thank you for that. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Pam stood by my side, intrigued. She wanted this girl all to herself, but seeing the young girl again made me want to be selfish. I wanted to take that sweet virginity away from her and see what kind of danger was hiding behind that innocence, but not before I got to taste her. I wouldn't want to spoil the sweet taste of her virgin blood beforehand.

"You'll be thanking me pretty soon, I'm sure. Tell me, Em. What are you?"

She looked back at me, completely unafraid.

"Well, I'm a new waitress at Merlotte's."

Pam and I laughed out loud.

"It seems that Miss Stackhouse had been training you well, but you know that's not what I meant."

"I'm a telepath, like Sookie."

I grabbed her hand, in hopes of seeing a glimpse of what I saw the other night. Nothing. I quickly started to get frustrated.

"I'm asking you nicely. What are you?"

She smirked at me.

"Something you can't have."

* * *

**What has Emmie been doing to the citizens in Bon Temps?**

**Why are all the men so deeply attracted to her?**

**and most importantly, what is she?**

All questions will be answered soon! 

I hope you enjoy this story! :)


	6. Chapter Six: Surprises & Powers

Chapter Six

***** Sookie's POV*****

Monday at Merlotte's was one of the busiest days that we had ever had. Arlene. Emmie, and I couldn't catch a single break. The customers just kept flooding in. It was almost as if there was no food for miles and Merlotte's was the only place open. At the time, I didn't care about the customers or that fact that I couldn't catch a break, I needed to talk to Emmie.

Being at Fangtasia the other night had been different for her and Bill and I were expecting her to freak out, but much to our disappointment Eric took a liking to her.

***Flashback to Fangtasia***

We walked to the door of Fangtasia with Emmie by our sides. Pam was at the door checking IDs and gave us a smug smile when she saw us.

"Sookie, Bill. What a pleasant surprise!"

She paused when she saw Emmie. Pam's eyes traveled up and down Emmie's body, causing Emmie to blush a deep red.

"Who's this beauty? Surely, I've never seen you before. I never forget a pretty face."

Emmie was about to answer, but then Bill cut in and answered for her.

"Her name is Emmaline Reynolds. Eric is expecting her."

"ID, please."

Emmie handed Pam her ID and Pam raised an eyebrow at her.

" Twenty one, huh? Must be nice."

"It's as good as it could be," Emmie said, speaking for the first time that night.

Pam looked intrigued when she handed Emmie back the ID.

"Hope to see you soon," she said winking at Emmie.

Bill ushered us both inside Fangtasia. Just like the last time, things at Fangtasia were fast and sexual.

"Are you picking up on anything, Emmie?"

She blushed and nodded.

"Everyone is thinking about sex. Sex and blood is all I hear."

Bill looked cautious when a group of vampires gathered around Emmie and I.

"Mmmm... virgins. What bring you here, sweetness," one said while stroking Emmie's neck and hair.

Bill's fangs were soon out and barred at the other vampire.

"Touch her and you'll be sorry."

The vampire backed away from us and I couldn't help but notice that Emmie was unafraid while I was shaking inside. Maybe it was the thousand year old vampire blood that was still inside of her.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. I smiled at how protective Bill was being over her. They had just met, but Emmie was quickly becoming apart of him and he wanted to keep that part of him safe. We all sat waiting for Eric to notice that we were there with Emmie. Soon, Pam came walking up to us, looking quite annoyed.

"Eric wants to see you, sweetie. And only you for now."

Emmie looked a bit worried, but soon followed Pam up to where Eric sat. I could already see him devouring her with his lust filled eyes. At that moment, I was grateful that I couldn't hear his thoughts. Bill was gazing intently at Emmie and Eric. I had to admit that I was worried too. Eric couldn't be trusted, especially with Emmie.

"You think she'll be okay?"

Bill looked down at the floor in uncertainty.

"It's hard to tell, but Emmie's a strong girl. I'm confident that she'll be able to take care of herself for right now."

It wasn't long before Pam was walking back to us.

"He wants to see you two now."

I sighed as Bill took my hand and led me to Eric.

"Mister Compton, Miss Stackhouse. How good to see you again!" Eric said, clearly not pleased.

I froze when I saw Emmie's hand laced with Eric's. I didn't like where it was going.

"Let's cut to the chase. Your friend here is unwilling to tell me what she is, I was wondering if you would know anything about this."

I shook my head.

"If she doesn't know what she is then why would we?" I snapped.

Bill nudged me when he heard Eric growl in frustration.

"You better not be lying to me..."

Eric's hand stroked Emmie's while he gazed into her eyes.

"Tell me what you are."

Emmie smirked at him.

"I can't be glamoured and I'm not lying to you. If I knew, given the present situation, I would tell you."

Eric pulled away from her, angry because he wasn't getting his way.

"We shall meet again, Miss Reynolds."

"My, I hope we do," Pam chimed in.

"If I ever see you again, Mister Northman, it would be too soon."

***End Flashback***

When the lunch rush had finally slowed down, I had gotten the chance to take a break. I started to walk towards the back to get my purse out of my cubby. I soon heard a few voices.

"I don't think I can do it, Emmie! I can't take the pressure!"

I quickly recognized the voices as Emmie and Terry. Terry was in the middle of one of his panic attacks and I wasn't sure if Emmie knew how to deal with them just yet.

"Terry, look at me."

I peered around the wall to see what was happening.

"Calm down. You can do this, just relax and everything will be okay."

Emmie was looking directly in Terry's eyes telling him to calm down. If I didn't know any better, I would think that she was flirting with him, but this was different.

"Right, everything will be okay..." Terry said, mindlessly.

"Good, now get back to work and remember, relax."

Terry did exactly what Emmie had told him to.

"Emmie...what did you do?" I asked, coming out from where I was standing.

She jumped in surprise and turned to face me.

"It depends on what exactly you saw."

I was lost for words and I couldn't think of the correct words to say. Eventually, I put two and two together.

"I-I think you just glamoured Terry."

* * *

*****Emmie's POV*****

After work, Sookie and I waited until everyone was gone before going outside to talk. Bill was outside waiting for her as usual and he quickly joined us.

"What was that? And you better tell me the truth!"

"Ladies, I don't mean to interrupt, but maybe it would be safer to discuss this at my house."

Sookie and I agreed to wait until we arrived at Bill's house. I couldn't but be worried about telling them about the other things that I could do. Sookie had found about this one, but I decided that it wasn't the time for me to reveal the rest. I walked inside of Bill's house and sat on the couch, waiting for the interrogation.

"Start talking, Emmaline!"

I rolled my eyes at Sookie's use of my full name, but decided to go on with what I had to say.

"Well, technically, you did see me...glamouring...Terry."

Bill and Sookie looked at each other in shock. I could tell that Bill was a vampire himself, he must have thought that they were the only ones that could glamour.

"Have you glamoured anyone else?" Bill asked me.

I shrugged.

"No one else besides my mom to get her to relax and Lafayette when I want my way."

I refused to tell Sookie that I had recently glamoured her grandmother to allow me to call her Mrs. Stackhouse and Sam to get him to ask her to go to the Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting.

"Could you glamour me?" She asked, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

Sookie and I both couldn't be glamoured by vampires, so it wouldn't make sense if I could.

"No, I don't think so... it shouldn't work like that. You already can't be glamoured.

Sookie walked closer to me and looked into my eyes.

"Try it."

I started to protest, but she insisted. I didn't see it as more than a waste of time, but I did what she wanted.

"Sookie, I want you to go outside and then walk back in."

Sookie looked up at me unaffected, but then something happened.

"Nope, I guess I didn't-" She started before moving almost involuntarily.

In a panic, she tried to stop herself but it looked like the more she resisted, the more pain she was experiencing.

"Sookie, just do what she said!" Bill shouted at her.

Sookie quickly did as she was told in hopes to relieve the pain. When she returned, she was out of breath and looking flustered. Bill used his vampire speed to rush to her side and place her on the couch next to me.

"I guess it did work..." She spoke when she caught her breath.

I was still in shock, not knowing what I had done.

"It seems as if you can glamour people that can't be glamoured at the price of pain. They can resist, but must do as you want if they want relief from the pain." Bill said to me.

My thoughts were racing, I wasn't sure of what to make of it all.

"Emmie, if you can do this, is there limit to your power?"

"There's something else, you should know. I can sometimes do it from a distance."

Bill raised an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean?"

I took in a deep breath before I continued.

"Sometimes...when a person is far away... I-I can get them to give me eye contact and by getting inside their head, I... can glamour them that way."

Sookie took in a few more frantic breaths then Bill then proposed a question that was on everyone's mind, even mine.

"What are you?"

I had been asked that question more times that I could count and the more I was asked the more I started to wonder. What am I?

* * *

"Next you add a cup of sugar."

I watched Mrs. Stackhouse's recipe for pecan pie carefully as I wrote down the recipe. She was teaching me how to make one at home for Lafayette. He had been coming home at different hours of the night and looking quite stressed. Lala didn't know that I knew about his side job as a drug dealer, but maybe this pie would make him feel better. Drug dealers like pie too!

"Emmie, dear."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Have you met anyone special yet?"

I giggled as I turned a dark red.

"No, ma'am. Not yet. I figured I could get settled here a bit before I started looking for something serious."

She nodded. I guess that she had picked up on the fact that almost every man in town had their eyes on me, but in all honesty, I wasn't interested.

"I'm sure you'll meet someone soon or perhaps you already have," she said, giving me a wink.

She couldn't have possibly meant Jason.

'She couldn't possibly be serious!'

"Serious about what?"

I turned around to see Sookie standing in the doorway.

_'Stay out of my head, Stackhouse.'_ I said to her telepathically.

_'We need to talk.'_

I raised my eyebrow and nodded my head towards her grandmother.

_'Now?'_

Mrs. Stackhouse was definitely one that could take a hint.

"And then you place it in the oven for forty minutes. I'll let you girls talk," she said, placing the pie in the oven then leaving the room.

Sookie and I smiled at her.

"She's a sweetheart," I said to Sookie, who was staring at me intently.

That was going to be Sookie's downfall. She was always in someone's head, hearing things that wasn't her business and it would slowly drive her mad. I knew that one day, she would just flip out. Seeing her like that made me grateful that Tanta had taught me to control my telepathy or I would end up driving myself insane.

"Yeah, she is. I can tell that she really likes you," Sookie said to me as we sat at the kitchen table.

I smiled to myself. Mrs. Stackhouse had a way of making people feel at home, making them feel comfortable.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?"

Sookie took in a deep breath, almost as if she was afraid of something...afraid of me.

"I'm going to be honest, Emmie. Last night... not knowing what would happen when you glamoured me, scared me. You scared me..."

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I never meant for-"

She put up her hand to stop me.

"No, no. I wanted you to. I thought if I knew what you could do then maybe we could figure out what you are."

"Sook, I don't think I'll ever know what I am. Tanta was going to tell me and she was the only one that knew...now she's gone," I said then pausing before continuing. "The point is, if I don't know then I can't expect else to."

"Eric might."

My eyes widened at what she said, my sense heightened with fear.

"Eric? He asked me what I am over and over again, there's no way he knows."

Sookie shrugged.

"He is a thousand years old, maybe he has some idea."

"I don't know, Sookie. We'll see."

Her eyes flashed up to meet mine.

"With his blood... have you had any dreams?"

I gasped and covered my face as I turned bright red. She must have known from experience. Truth is, I had been having dreams of Eric every night. I thought that his blood would wear off fast, but it was strong.

"Maybe...yes. I assume that its a side effect of the blood along with the heightened sense."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Vampire blood has to have some side effects. Plus, I could smell Arlene's perfume before she even stepped onto the parking lot."

Sookie and I both stifled giggles, but soon we couldn't contain it and broke out into uncontrollable fits of laughter. I stopped when I began to notice something out of the ordinary.

"Hoyt's here," I said, before there was even at knock at the door.

Sookie's eyes widened with surprise.

"How'd you know that?"

"His thoughts are really loud right now."

Sookie got up to answer the door when the knock finally came. I intently listened to what they were saying and was shocked when he asked for me.

"Hi, Emmie."

"Hoyt. What are you doing here?"

"Lafayette said that I would find you here. These are for you," he said, handing me a beautiful bouquet of white roses.

"These are gorgeous! Thank you so much!"

He smiled shyly as he looked that the floor.

"I knew that you would like them. I picked them out because they're pure and beautiful, like you."

My heart fluttered at his kind words. I wasn't interested in Hoyt, but he was so sweet that I decided that it wouldn't hurt to respond well to his efforts.

"That's so sweet."

Hoyt drew in a deep breath before speaking again.

"I was wondering... if you would go with me to the Descendants of the Glorious Dead meeting. Vampire Bill will be speaking... it's okay if you're into vampires or the Civil War or anything like that, I just-"

"I'd love to," I said, giving him a sweet smile.

Hoyt's face lit up like a child on Christmas.

"That's great!"

His voice said one thing but his mind was saying another.

_'Oh crap, she's going to meet Ma! I almost forgot about her! She's not going to be happy about this!'_

I wasn't concerned about Hoyt's mother. How bad could one woman be?

"Well, I better get going. Rene' is waiting for me in the truck," he said, motioning towards the man in the car.

I looked over Hoyt's shoulder to see the man that he called Rene' and instantly I wished that I hadn't. His exterior gave away that he was an overall nice guy, but there was something that I couldn't put my finger on. Something that I didn't like, something dark. However, I shrugged the feelings off quickly, not wanting to judge before I met him properly.

"See you around, Hoyt."

He waved goodbye to me before going off to the truck. I shut the door and leaned against it, shutting my eyes to gather my thoughts. When I opened them, Sookie was standing in front of me with a smug grin plastered on her face.

"Looks like I have a date."

* * *

*****Eric's POV*****

"So what are we going to do about that delicious Reynolds girl?"

I turned to face Pam as she entered my office.

"I haven't decided yet."

"Maybe, I'll get a chance to taste her when you do."

For a moment, rage went through me.

"You will not touch her! Not until we find out what she is."

Pam crossed her arms like a stubborn child.

"Sometimes you can be so selfish."

I chuckled.

"Trust me on this, Pam. Den här är speciell." **(This one is special)**

Pam rolled her eyes.

"Of course you didn't have to taste her to know that."

Pam was absolutely correct, I didn't have to taste her. From the moment Emmaline Reynolds walked through the door of my club, I knew that she was special. I wanted to find out what she was. I wanted to possess her fully, to tear down that wall she had built up. I wanted her as mine and no vampire nor human would stand in my way.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it seemed like a filler, but direct plot lines coming soon :)

I put a poll up on my page so y'all can go and vote and I'll reveal the stats for the poll after I get so many results and reviews.

I'll try to update again within the next couple of days. Until then, here are more questions to ponder upon:

**Is Eric developing feelings for Emmie so soon or does he just want to use her?**

**How will Emmie's date with Hoyt go and will they become something more?**

**What are Emmie's other powers?**


	7. Chapter Seven: Telepaths & Shifters

Chapter Seven

*****Emmie's POV*****

I woke up the next morning with a lot on my plate. I had to help Mrs. Stackhouse get ready for the D.O.G.D meeting, not to mention that it was finally the day that I would tell Lala and Tara about me being Bill's 'granddaughter'. I wasn't nervous about it, just a little worried about how Lala would take it. He was always getting upset when I asked anything about my biological family. Our mom, Ruby Jean, should have been enough for me and I shouldn't have been searching for anything else when I had everything that I needed in Bon Temps, he would always say. Well, that wasn't possible when I was given powers like this. I wanted to know where they came from and why.

I was almost finishing up my early shift at Merlotte's and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sam talking to Sookie. I smirked because I knew what he was asking her. Maybe it was wrong to glamour him into asking Sookie because she was technically with Bill, but I panicked when he was about to ask me. Besides, I was going with Hoyt.

Everyone at the bar turned to see Sookie's answer, but I, of course, knew she would say yes. I wasn't too concerned with what was going on so I went back to waiting tables.

"Here's your sweet tea, Detective Bellefleur," I said, placing a sweet tea on his table for Sookie.

"Finally, someone that shows some respect around here!"

I scoffed, not liking his tone of voice, I could tell that he thought I was a pushover.

"Emmie! Can I talk to you in my office?" Sam asked.

For a moment, I had a hint of fear. What could Sam Merlotte possibly want to see me about? It had been almost a week since I started working for him and I always made sure to do my job well, I hoped that I hadn't done anything to upset him.

"You wanted to see me?"

He shut the door behind us and I gulped. Slightly shaking, but I didn't want him to know that.

" Yeah...uh...I'm actually kind surprised that you didn't want to go to the D.O.G.D meeting."

"Who said that I didn't want to go with you?"

I was swaying slightly back and forth on my feet. I could see where the conversation was going and I didn't really like it.

"You did, actually. You did something to me, didn't you? I mean, you saw something that first day...when you touched my arm?"

"Sam, I don't know what you're talking about.."

"Don't play dumb, Emmie! I know you saw something because I saw something too! And I was going to ask you to go with me to the D.O.G.D, but somehow I asked Sookie! What are you?"

I was silent. I didn't know what I was, but I knew I was something inhuman. I wasn't sure if I could trust Sam with that kind of information.

He sighed and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Fine, I'll go first... I'm a shifter..."

My eyes widened.

"A shifter?"

I was in shock that Sam would trust me with something as personal as that, but I knew that I would have to reveal that part of myself too. I wasn't really surprised though. Tanta told me about other supes besides vampires and shifters were one of them. They tended to be secretive and secluded which is definitely the vibe I got from Sam.

"Yeah," he said, putting looking down at his shoes. "I can shift into any animal. I guess that explains why we both saw the dog in that vision or whatever the hell that was. I understand if that makes you uncomfortable and you don't want to work here anymore..."

"Sam! Why would you think that? I love working here and... I'm a telepath...like Sookie. If she can work here, so can I."

He sighed in relief, but quickly drew in another tense breath.

"Damn, two telepaths in this place?"

"Does that little fact about me bother you? I mean, I did just accept you openly."

"No, it's not that. I just don't know how anything is going to stay private around here."

We both shared a laugh, even though I knew that I was far more advanced in my telepathy than Sookie.

"I know you have to help Mrs. Stackhouse today. Go ahead home, I think we're doing pretty well here now."

" Thanks, Sam. I owe you one," I said, giving him a hug.

When I pulled away, I caught him blushing which caused me to blush as well.

The men of Bon Temps were so clingy. Were there not enough women to satisfy them? I laughed silently to myself when I realized that there were, I mean just look at Jason. I wasn't interested in Sam the same way he was interested in me, but he had something I wanted and I wasn't sure how to go about getting it.

* * *

"He's your what now?" Tara shouted at me.

"He's my grandfather. Well technically, great-great-great-great- great grandfather, but you get the deal."

" I knew yo' ass was somethin' more than black, I just didn't you was a descendent of vampire."

I rolled my eyes at my brother's comment.

" I hope that don't mean you gin' get into no freaky shit?"

I turned bright red and feverishly shook my head.

"Good, but you better not forget who yo' real family is," Lala said, then walked off with Tara hot on his heels.

I sighed. They were pissed and I most certainly couldn't glamour them into accepting it. I wanted my family to accept and love me for who I am, not for what I tricked them into believing. I didn't have long to meditate on that thought, I had to get ready for my date with Hoyt. I called him the day before to ask if it was alright if he didn't pick me up and I met him there. Much to my surprise, he sounded relieved. I assumed that it was because if his mother.

I took a quick shower and decided to leave my hair to air dry so that the curls would fall around my shoulders. I did light, natural makeup because I didn't want Mrs. Fortenberry to think I was immodest. I also chose a simple, white halter-top dress and white flats just because I wanted to look nice for Hoyt.

"Hey, Emmie, ready to go?" Tara asked me.

I nodded before following her down the hall. We left an hour early to see if Mrs. Stackhouse needed any help setting up. When we got there, Tara sat down in a pew in the middle of the church.

"Emmie, dear! How are you?" Mrs. Stackhouse said, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm fine. It looks like you've gotten everything all set up. You know, you didn't have to do this on your own? I came early to help you."

She giggled, her excitement shining through.

"Oh no, that's quite alright! Besides, Hoyt's here waiting for you."

I smiled at her. She had to be one of the sweetest people that I had ever come in contact with, I could tell that Sookie got it from her.

"Your grandfather is just most charming man! Vampire or no vampire, I can see that his morals got passed down to you," she said to me. "Don't worry, it will be our little secret. Now go, don't keep Hoyt waitin'."

I started to walk towards the front of the church, where Hoyt and his mother were. Instantly, I could tell why Hoyt was worried about her. She was demanding that he help her take down the cross on the alter. Even though she was a small,stout woman, she didn't hesitate to be controlling, loud, and harsh.

"Hey, Hoyt."

Hoyt turned around to face me, startled.

"Oh hi, Emmie! Meet my mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Fortenberry," I said, holding my hand out for her to shake.

She stared at my hand, but never took it, causing me to pull it back fast. I could see Hoyt's face turning red with anger and annoyance.

'_I can't believe that Hoyt would bring this...colored girl to meet me! And in a church with vampires! Blacks and vampires walking around as equals! What is this world comin' to!'_

My face nearly made a look of disgust after I read her thoughts. How could someone so hateful have a sweet, respectful child like Hoyt. The thought of her instantly made my stomach turn and I understood why Hoyt was worried for our meeting. Hoyt and I took our seats and waited for Bill to begin his talk. I couldn't help but think that something was about to happen admit I couldn't shake that feeling.

* * *

_Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating, I've been trying really hard to keep up in school._

_I still need votes on the polls I posted and reviews in this chapter. So here's your questions for this chappie!_

**What does Emmie want from Sam?**

**How will Emmie react to Hoyt's mother?**

**and what's going to happen?**

Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter Eight: The Turning Point

Chapter Eight

The meeting was a success. I believed that it was the first time that the town was convinced that maybe vampires weren't so bad. Of course, it didn't help that there was a murderer running around, but the town was left feeling a sense of pride and respect for him. Dare I say it, I was proud to be a descendant of him. My mind was filling with other thoughts as Bill rambled on during his talk. My eyes wandered over to everyone that was at the meeting. Jason, who was looking as if being at a church at night listening to a vampire talk was the most interesting thing in the world. Tara, as usual, looked as if she was minutes away from snapping at someone. Arlene was sitting next to a man that I recognized as Rene. When I was looking at him, a dark feeling passed over me and I couldn't seem to get rid of it. I decided to listen in on his thoughts.

'_Arlene hates vampires, no idea why she wanted to drag me here tonight!'_

His thoughts were nothing out of the ordinary so I simply shrugged it off. I went back to thinking, but that was short lived when I felt Hoyt's hand reach for mine. I could feel the tension rising between him and his mother.

'_ I can't believe that he would hold her hand right in front of me! He knows how I feel about them...'_

I moved my hand away from his almost instinctively, but I instantly regretted it once I saw the look on his face. I knew that I would have to apologize later for it. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, especially with his overbearing mother. Hoyt was a grown man and he was still caught in her wicked web.

When the meeting was over, I still had to deal with Hoyt's pig of a mother. Even though I was with Hoyt, I could only think of Eric. I may have come off as stubborn to him, but that was to conceal how scared I was. Eric's presence was smothering and he came off as someone that liked to be in control. I wanted to protect myself from him, but I knew that we would meet again and that he had other plans in store for me.

"Emmie, I was wondering if you'd like to get a bite to eat with me and Mama?"

I was about to say yes but as I looked over Hoyt's shoulder, I could see his mother's face turning red. Normally, I would have ignored her, but my blood was starting to boil with anger and I was about to explode.

"Sure, I'd love to," I said, knowing that it would make his mother angry.

The ride to Merlotte's was one of the most painful rides of my life. I could feel the hatred that Mrs. Fortenberry had towards me and sweet, Hoyt was trying to make the best of our night. Sitting in Merlotte's with her was the worst bc she wouldn't let Hoyt and I sit in the booth together. It wasn't even an hour before I was losing my cool. I knew that this wasn't normal behavior for me and I knew that it had something to do with Eric's blood. The mood swings that I was beginning to feel were uncontrollable and I could just feel that it would be messy. I prayed for his blood to leave me system as fast as possible but the string blood was stubborn.

"So Emmaline, is it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Mrs. Fortenberry scoffed and gave me an usual look.

"I'm surprised that they didn't give you a more fitting name for you and your...people..."

Hoyt gulped, knowing that this was going to end badly. I was a dormant volcano that was ready to erupt and Maxine Fortenberry was an unsuspecting villager standing at the bottom.

"That's it! I've had enough of you and your hate! I would never disrespect my elders, but you, ma'am, are a mean, hateful, bitch! I feel sorry for Hoyt because he has to put up with your crap! Hoyt... I'm so sorry, you're the sweetest guy I've ever met, but this is just too much," and with that I left Merlotte's and began to walk to Sookie's house.

I was eager to hear how her date with Sam went and I needed to vent. My thoughts were once again returned to Eric and how convenient it had been for him to find me that night. I couldn't help but wonder what he could possibly want with me when he had Sookie, but if the vision I saw of him that night was correct, he had something that I wanted.

I could see Sookie walking into her house and I ran to catch up with her.

"Back so early? That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea! Same with you I'm guessing?"

She nodded as she was opening the door to her house. We made small talk about our plans for the rest of the evening as we entered. Nothing could prepare us for what we saw when we entered... The dead body of Adele Stackhouse lying in a pool for her own blood...

Sookie screamed in horror and agony and I tried to shield her from the horrible scene. That night I knew, that this marked new territory, I knew that the worse was yet to come.

* * *

_Hey guys! Finally got around to finishing this chapter! I'll try to update as often as I can but school is keeping me hella busy! So without further ado, here's your questions for this chapter:_

**What does Emmie want from Eric?**

**What is this strange feeling that Emmie is getting?**

**Why is Emmie thinking of Eric?**

**What is to come in Bon Temps?**


End file.
